A hearing aid typically include a high-energy-density air battery as a power source, in order to realize reduction in size and weight. For this reason, a known hearing aid includes a structure of taking in outside air, and are formed of a driving component driven at 1.2V which is the output voltage of the air battery (see PTL 1 and PTL 2).